The present invention relates to an igniting mixture for chemical oxygen generators containing an alkali metal oxygen compound.
Chemical oxygen generators are used in respirators and resuscitatores to provide an oxygen supply. In chemical oxygen generators the oxygen is present in chemically bound form and, when needed, is released in the course of a chemical reaction with the triggering of an ignition. Usually the igniting composition is contained in the form of an igniting device in the upper part of the chemical oxygen supply which is present in candle form. From here, then, the reaction begins in close contact therewith, after the ignition.
From German patent No. 22 19 080, an igniting mixture in conical form is known which consists of salts of iodine containing inorganic acids and inorganic oxidants. It contains as iodine compound made of at least one compound from the group of the alkali metal and alkaline earth metal iodides and oxyiodides. As main oxidant, at least one alkali metal monoxide is used and, if the iodine compound is an iodide, additionally an auxiliary oxidant is used. The auxiliary oxidant consists of at least one compound of the group of the alkali metal and alkaline earth metal oxides, chlorates and perchlorates. To the extent that metal peroxides or superoxides are used, the use occurs only in a small percentage and for the purpose of suppressing the formation of free halogen. This igniting is suitable for the igniting of chemical oxygen generators and can be triggered by addition of water. Alternatively also the ignition can be carried out through an electric incandescent wire or by means of pyrotechnic initiation. During burnoff, an odorless, non-toxic gas evolves, so that use on oxygen generators for breathing purposes is possible.
Unfortunately the thermal activation of this igniting mixture sets in already under 100.degree. C. This property makes oxygen generators equipped therewith unsuitable for storage under elevated temperature.
Besides, it is unsuitable for use as an ignition transmitter which is needed inside oxygen generators of the type shown in German patent No. 30 39 442 which, to avoid the danger of rupture, are composed of individual oxygen candles. There, between pairs of oxygen candles, an ignition transmitter is inserted, which after burnoff of the preceding candle transmits the reaction to the following candle. Here the igniting mixture of the ignition transmitter would, even before it is reached by the reaction front, be triggered already by the hot oxygen formed in an uncontrolled manner.